Bailame
by HC247
Summary: Dance with me. Fiyero wants to share a bit of himself with his lover one night. Fiyerba fluff. Bookverse.


**Is it odd to write fluff after being depressed? Hm. Anyway, a little bit of Fiyerba for you all and since it's my first attempt at bookverse fluff, any thoughts would be lovely.**

**

* * *

**

It began with a simple question.

"Do you dance, Fae?'

The woman in question glanced at him briefly, the expression on her face telling him she wasn't quite sure what to make of his inquiry. "Where did that come from?"

He shrugged. "It's just a question. So do you?"

She cocked her head. "What do you think, Yero?"

"I honestly wouldn't have a clue."

A smile pricked at her lips. "I thought you would. Do we not know each other at all?"

He chuckled. "I'd say we know each other _very_ well, love. Wouldn't you?"

"There's a difference between knowing and _knowing_"

"I'm aware of that."

"So," she concluded, "You should know perfectly well that people like me don't dance."

He came to sit beside across from her at the small table. "And by 'people like you', you mean…"

"You know very well, what I mean, Fiyero," Her gaze was pointed. "I'm not like most girls."

_And I thank Oz for that every day. _"And your point is?"

"Come now, Fiyero," Elphaba gave him a sly smile across the table. "Can you honestly see me twirling and leaping about like some high society dame?" She snorted. "I have much better things to do with my time."

"Your father is the governor of Munchkinland, is he not?" he pointed out, reasonably. "Surely he hosted events at the mansion while you were growing up."

The smile fell and a bitter laugh took its place. "Are you rally that brainless, Yero? I thought you would know better than to assume such things."

The fact that he might have offended her was deeply unsettling to him. 'My apologies, Elphie."

She waved him off. "You couldn't have known. Just because Frex hosted such things didn't mean I was allowed to attend. He found it best that I was kept away. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say."

Fiyero found himself speechless at her revelation. "Fae, I'm sorry. That's terrible…"

"Don't concern yourself with it, my sweet." she replied flippantly, as if he had expressed concern over the loss of something trivial instead of her dire childhood. "It's not it caused any lasting damage. Now I could care less if I went to those parties or not." She moved to the bedroll, patting the spot beside her with an inviting smile. "Join me."

He did, reaching up to assist her as she pulled the pins out of her hair. "Would you like to learn?" he asked after a moment.

He hands stilled and she turned to face him. "Learn to do what?"

"Dance."

Elphaba let out a laugh. "Why would I?"

He shrugged as she handed him more pins. "It might be fun."

"I don't have time in my life for fun, Yero. Put these on the table."

He did as she asked, turning back to her with an indignant stare. "Maybe you should."

"Do you know you talk way too much," she asked as she kissed him, pulling him down with her.

He kissed her back, rolling off so he was laying beside her "And you don't talk to me enough," he said pointedly. "Please, Fae, let me teach you. Who knows? You _may_ even enjoy it?"

"I'll think about it," she finally said. "Now, come here." She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply, her ebony hair creating a think curtain around them "There's one dance that I _know_ we can master."

Closing his eyes, Fiyero surrendered to her seduction and very little else was said that night.

* * *

She was waiting for him when he arrived the next night, eyeing him suspiciously as he hid his hand behind him.

"What are you doing?"

"Hello to you, too."

"What are you hiding, Fiyero?"

"Do I even get a kiss?"

She obliged, working to keep the sheet around her and then asked again, "What's going on?"

He worked to keep the package hidden until he had hung up his coat and was standing in front of her. "I brought you something."

"Why?"

"Can't I bring you gifts every now and then?"

"I suppose it depends on what the gift is."

"Fair enough." From behind his back, he produced a plainly wrapped square. "This is for you."

Still not quite sure what to make of his strange behavior, the green girl accepted the package with a queer glance to her lover and carefully unwrapped the outer layer of paper. "What is it?"

"It's a music box."

She turned it over in her hands. "It's pink."

"Yeah, about that," he grinned at her, sheepishly. "It was the only one they had and I was desperate."

Elphaba glanced up at this. "And the reason for that would be?"

He shrugged. "How else was I supposed to do it? You won't go out in public with me and a twelve piece orchestra wouldn't fit in this tiny space, so this was my only option. How else are we supposed to practice?"

She didn't like the direction this conversation was taking. "Practice what?"

"Dancing, of course."

"Yero, I thought we were over this," Rolling her eyes, she dropped the offending item on the table and crossed the room, pulling the sheet tighter around her. "I told you I have no desire to learn."

He followed her. "No. You said you would think about it!"

She turned to face him. "And you believed me?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he cried. "It's not like you were only saying to get me off your case." He caught her expression and his shoulders fell. "Or would you?"

She shrugged. "How else was I supposed to get you to shut up and come to bed?"

"Why is it always about the sex to you?"

"Isn't the woman usually supposed to ask that question?"

"Elphaba!"

"Alright, I'm sorry." she said as she pushed past him. "If you're not comfortable, feel free to leave anytime,"

"Fae, stop," he ordered softly as he caught her arm. She resisted, but he was stronger and he pulled her to him, pillowing her head on his chest. "I'm not going anywhere. Don't think I don't enjoy what we've been doing. Believe me, I _do_." He pulled her back so he could meet her eyes. "I just want to be able to share more with you than physical intimacy."

"Does it have to be dancing?" she muttered.

Her tone caused him to smile and he dropped a kiss on her forehead before releasing her. "Yep. It's my turn to choose the forced fun activity. You can have next week."

"It's a good thing I love you, Tigelaar. Most men who push me this far end up missing body parts."

He grinned at her as he wound the music box, but said nothing. When the lilting melody filled the small apartment, he crossed to where she stood and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I adore you, love. Trust me on this, hmm?"

She scoffed at his ridiculously endearing expression before placing her hand in his offered one. "Fine. I'll indulge you in your silly fantasies this one time."

"That's all I ask," he chuckled as placed her hand on his shoulder and joined their other one. "Just follow my lead."

It was on the tip of her tongue to offer a biting remark, but she refrained herself. He had given her so much of himself in the past few months. She could certainly do this small favor for him. But still.."Wait."

He did as she asked, meeting her eyes. "What is it?"

"Something's not right," she murmured. "Yero, look at me. I can't dance like this."

The Prince allowed his eyes to roam over her body, covered only by the thin sheet that would not survive their lesson. "I'm not seeing a problem. In fact, I quite like how you look."

"Don't even go there," her tone held warning, then wilted. "Please? I'd just be much more comfortable."

"Wait here," Planting a kiss to her temple, he moved from her side to retrieve his long coat from the chair. Coming up behind her, he placed the garment around her shoulders, placing another kiss to the top of her head for good measure. "Better?"

Elphaba couldn't help but smile at his behavior. "Much. Thank you. Now," She placed her arms around his neck, his own coming to rest at her waist. "Where were we?"

He raised a brow. "I was right. You are enjoying this."

"Shut up," she said as they corrected their position, one hand on his shoulder, the other clasped securely in his.

Fiyero smirked, but sullened as her laughter faded and the music became the only sound in the room. "Begin by stepping forward, then left" he instructed as they moved. "Good. Now right, then back."

They continued on this manner for several moments, moving in slow, steady rhythm around the small room. Fiyero spun her lightly and smiled down at her as she came back to his arms. "Very good, Fae. You're a natural. Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"I never said that, did I, darling?" she asked as she led him into another movement, allowing him to dip her dramatically. "I said I don't dance. I never said I couldn't."

He stopped then, dropping her hands to stare at her face. "You wicked woman, you fooled me!"

Her smile was sly as she danced around him, reminding him of the traveling gypsies that would pass through the Vinkus on occasion. Their graceful command of their bodies had never failed to mesmerize him and he had once found himself wishing he could move with such a skill.

The fact that the woman he loved was able to do so in such a dignified manner caused a reaction deep inside of him that only she could sate. The Prince swallowed hard. He would see to that later.

Elphaba had finished her solo and was now pulling at his hands to join her in the dance. Happy to oblige, he placed her in front of him, his hand coming around her waist to take hold of hers, her back placed firmly against his chest, and her head just below his chin. "Do I dare believe that you just might be enjoying this?" he whispered into her hair.

She tilted her head to see him, her lips hovering dangerously close to his mouth, but never closing the distance. "I'll never tell, love. What do you think?"

His brow went up again, but he said nothing, only closing the space between them to capture her mouth in a slow, lingering kiss, their bodies still swaying to the soft melody of the tiny box on the table.

Not much more was said that night, their time consisting of sharing various dances, gentle caresses and lingering kisses. Eventually, the moved into a dance of a much different kind. A much more intimate joining, it was one that they knew well and it laid them bare before one another, exposing anything and everything they could ever share.

When it was over they lay in the silence, catching their breath and snuggling together under the thin sheet for warmth, each coming to a very different conclusion. In Elphaba's mind, it had been a night of experience. A chance to let herself relax in the arms of the one she loved and perhaps forget what troubles might come with the dawn.

For Fiyero, however, the night produced a deep, consuming love for the small things. He was a man who had experienced much in his life. He had heard the greatest musical productions in Oz, penned by composers whose names would live on long after any of them were left. And yet, even those in all of their sweeping glory could not compare to the simple beauty of the music box melody.

For it had not been under the glorious crescendo of the orchestra, but in that soft, lilting tune that he had experienced heaven in his arms.


End file.
